Shingo Sawatari
Neo Sawatari), proclaimed name/nickname New Neo Sawatari Sawatari (ネオ・ニュー ) by Yūya Sakaki and Yuzu Hīragi) |eyecolor = Light Blue |haircolor = Brown and Blonde |d-diskcolor = Green |d-disklight = Green |age = 14 |name = Shingo Sawatari |gender = Male |duelclass = Junior Youth |win = 7 |lose = 6 |ace = Abyss Actor - Big Star |relatives = Mr. Sawatari (father) |occupation = Duelist Student Honor Student Lancers |school = Maiami Second Junior High School Leo Duel School |affiliation = Leo Duel School Reiji Akaba (inactive) Lancers |romaji = Sawatari Shingo |anime debut = Episode 2 |manga debut = The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! (spin-off manga) |jpname = シンゴ |status = Alive |seiyū japanese =Shougo Yano|voice english = Michael Lockwood Crouch|englishv = Michael Lockwood Crouch|enname = Sylvio Sawatari|base = 沢渡 シンゴ|furigana = さわたり シンゴ|dename = Sylvio Sawatari|mechanism = Pendulum Monster|frname = Sylvio Sawatari|partner(s) = Lancers}}Shingo Sawatari ( シンゴ'','' Sawatari Shingo), known as Sylvio Sawatari in the Dub version, is a Main character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He was appointed by Reiji Akaba, to steal Yūya Sakaki's Pendulum Monsters. To do this, he disguised himself to be a fan of Yūya and acted like a nice person. After defeated by Yūya, he proclaims himself Neo Sawatari (ネオ Neo Sawatari) as being reborn and new (probably referring to "Neo" for that reason). In Maiami Second Junior High School, he's from class 1. He is one of the Lancers. Appearance Silvio has short brown and blonde hair, styled in layers. He generally wears the Maiami Second Junior High School uniform, with his LDS badge pinned to the collar. He briefly wears an outfit in homage to Mabuta no Haha before his Duel with Yūya in the Maiami Championship; a teal cape with thin white stripes, a wide-brimmed straw hat, a grey tunic over ash-white leggings, and black elbow-length arm warmers and socks that he wears sandals over. Later, Shingo wears a Riding Dueling outfit during the Friendship Cup, a yellow jumpsuit with a grey chest portion, white pads, and a teal lining, in addition to a blue helmet with a green visor. Shingo sawatari 59499.jpg|Shingo in his Maiami Second Junior High School uniform. Arc V Shingo dressed in Mabuta no Haha.png|Shingo's Mabuta no Haha outfit. Sawatari Riding Outift.png|Shingo's Riding Duel outfit. Personality Shingo is initially shown to have an inflated ego as a "Perfect Duelist", being selfish, pompous, and incredibly egotistical. As such he enjoys being praised by his crew and showing off in front of everyone, although he doesn't take kindly to anyone who interrupts him. His defeat at Yūya's hands caused him to develop a grudge against him, but also caused him to develop some of his mannerisms. Shingo also often makes gestures relating to darts when he feels they suit the situation. After losing to Yuya and developing a friendship with him these traits, somewhat, dialed down. He shows a degree of cunning, pretending to be friends with Yūya in order to steal his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". After he managed to steal them, he then imprisoned Yūya's friends to force him into a Duel. Throughout the Duel, he continuously mentioned how he was now the chosen one, able to Pendulum Summon. Shingo is also shown to be extremely materialistic, valuing only rare cards. This is shown in his Decks which are initially comprised of only Parallel Rare cards. Furthermore, he seems to be quite shallow with cards, judging them solely for their ATK or DEF values and their Level regardless of what effect they may have. Despite this, not only did he develop some of Yūya's mannerisms after his first defeat at his hands, but during their second Duel, he also developed a similar attitude and Dueling style, enjoying entertaining the crowd and encouraging Yūya to do the same. He accepted his second loss to Yūya gracefully and told him that he'd Duel him any time he wanted. He later showed sincere sympathy for Yūya when he was depressed after Yuzu's disappearance. Immediately after using Pendulum Summon for the first time, he became fascinated by the newly discovered Summon type. He quickly called it "the best" and went great distances to obtain Pendulum Monsters. He was also shown to be upset when Gongenzaka took his Pendulum Monsters and when Shun used them. At one point he even assumed he was the first Duelist to Pendulum Summon and bragged about Pendulum to Security while at the Synchro Dimension. Shingo's friendship with Yūya seems to have had a profound affect on him. He isn't as materialistic with cards anymore and seems to truly value his comrades. He displays great comradie during his time as a Lancer by protecting Crow from a large security guard during the prison outbreak and saving Tsukikage's life from the Obelisk Force. He also accused Sora of harming Yūya and Tsukikage before Yūya defended him, showing his newfound caring nature. True to his cunning nature, He has a tendency to use his father in an attempt to gain an advantage in certain situations, this was shown as he threatened to use have his father fire Security when they were arresting him, likewise he attempted to use his influence to get food at the Facility instead of having to pay the costs of a powerful card but failed both times. It can be assumed that, deep down, Shingo is very insecure about himself and merely acts boastful in order to feel strong and important. When Shingo manages to back up his boastfulness with success it brings him great joy as seen in his duels against the Obelisk force and Yugo. History Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship: Meeting Yūya Shingo was contacted by Reiji Akaba to obtain Yūya Sakaki's Pendulum Monsters, no matter the means, while he threw darts at a picture of Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 2: "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling! Its Name is Action Duel" After class one day, he approached Yūya and his friends, throwing three sucker-tipped darts at Yūya before introducing himself, stating that he was a fan of Yūya and his Pendulum Summoning. Yūya was going to show his friends a Pendulum Summon at his own Duel School, but Shingo offered the use of the Center Duel Field at LDS. 's Pendulum Monsters.]]Yuzu Hīragi wasn't happy about it, but Yūya's other friends all agreed, and Shingo showed them around the school before he took them to the Duel Field. There Yūya and his friends were met by Shingo's crew of friends: Ōotomo, Yamabe, and Kakimoto. Shingo asked to show his crew Yūya's Pendulum Monsters, and Yūya reluctantly showed him his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". Shingo promptly swiped them and showed them to his crew, before announcing his intention to keep them. Duel Against Yūya He offered Yūya the chance to Duel to get them back, much to the anger of Nakajima, who was monitoring Shingo for Reiji. Reiji allowed Shingo to Duel Yūya. Shingo tossed Yūya some of his Common cards to replace his Magicians, calling them trash cards. To ensure that Yūya would Duel, Shingo had Yūya's friends placed on top of one of the bridges in "Prison Tower of Darktown," furthermore endangering them with the prospect of their perch being damaged by Action Trap Cards. On the first turn, Shingo drew "Stargazer Magician," but was instructed to retain it in his hand by Reiji. Instead, he Summoned "Lightning Board" and pursued Yūya, destroying his "Entermate Whip Viper" after it was weakened by Action Trap Cards. with Reiji's assistance.]] Yūya continued to play defensively, but to no avail; on Shingo's next turn he drew a card that allowed him to add "Stargazer Magician" to his hand and he proceeded to Pendulum Summon his "Darts Shooter" monsters with Reiji's assistance. Shingo was amazed at the Summon, declaring himself a chosen one.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 3: "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!" He put Yūya on the ropes with his "Darts Shooter" monsters, though Yūya proceeded to create an attack lock with the card he'd taken from Shingo - "Block Spider". Shingo nullified the lock on his next turn by negating the effects of his Pendulum Monsters. In response, Yūya increased the DEF of "Block Spider" to the point that only Shingo's "Ultimate Darts Shooter" was able to land a hit. Yūya then reclaimed his Pendulum Monsters with "Empty Fishing" since their effects had been negated and proceeded to Pendulum Summon the next turn himself, using his Pendulum Monsters to allow "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to destroy all of Shingo's monsters, while Shingo frantically tried to dodge the shockwaves. Yūya then finished Shingo off with Shingo's own "trash card", "Block Spider". Despite his loss, Shingo ordered his crew to take the Pendulum Monsters by force, but Sora Shiun'in knocked out Shingo's friends, then Shingo himself out with his lollipop stick.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 4: "A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" After his defeat, he acquired new cards that he tested out against one of his crew. They praised him, calling the cards strong, but Shingo corrected them, claiming that it was him that was strong, and stating that he had all the qualities of a "Perfect Duelist". After using a few expressions similar to those that Yūya had used, his friends wondered if Yūya had rubbed off on Shingo, but he denied it and vowed he would crush Yūya. Duel Against Yūto He was later hanging out with his crew in an abandoned warehouse, waiting for his favorite food, and chastised his friends who had brought it to him, for being late. As he was eating, Yuzu, who had overheard Shingo's crew talking about Shingo's wish to defeat Yūya, arrived, surprising him to the point that he choked on his food. Yuzu demanded that he Duel her, continuously denying Shingo his attempts to speak. When he protested about this, she angrily called him a coward and a second-rate Duelist, infuriating Shingo. Yuzu continued to insult Shingo, and he furiously agreed to the Duel. Before they could, the door to the warehouse opened, revealing a mysterious masked figure, who activated a strange Duel Disk. Shingo Dueled him instead, mockingly dubbing him "Knight-kun" for coming to Yuzu's rescue. "Knight" placed his entire hand face-down on his first turn, and Shingo seized his chance to bring out "Möbius the Ice Monarch", then Released it to Summon "Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch," destroying all five of "Knight's" Magic Cards. Despite this, "Knight" activated his three "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" Magic Cards from the Graveyard, Special Summoning them as monsters to defend against Shingo's attack. On his next turn, "Knight" used the remaining cards to Xyz Summon, to the surprise of Shingo, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." The two exchanged insults about how the other failed to live up to their expectations, before "Knight" used his Xyz Monster's effect to halve the ATK of "Möbius" twice, adding the stolen ATK to "Dark Rebellion" in addition, and reduced Shingo to 100 Life Points with a single attack. The force of the impact sent Shingo flying, despite the match not being an Action Duel. "Knight" questioned Shingo about LDS's connection to Academia, holding up an LDS badge. Shingo replied that the badge was worn by all LDS students and that he knew nothing of Academia. "Knight" turned to leave, but Shingo refused, pointing out that a Duel was still on. ".]] He played "Ice Rage Shot" in an attempt to defeat "Knight", but "Knight" negated the Trap using "Phantom Death Spear" and inflicted enough damage to win without even turning his back. The spear pierced Shingo's jacket, pinning him to the wall in shock. "Knight" then removed his mask to reveal that he resembled Yūya to the point that Shingo and his friends believed that he was Yūya. Shingo passed out from the stress of the Duel and his crew carried him away in fear.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 7: "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Shingo exaggerated his injuries and was subsequently hospitalized. His father vowed revenge on Yūya, and was deciding on legal action, but they were visited by Himika Akaba, who instead suggested she let them handle it, to prevent Mr. Sawatari from attracting attention during the upcoming election. Shingo's crew later accused Yūya of attacking Sawatari, claiming that their friend was in great pain - in reality, Shingo was happily chowing down on melons in bed.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis LDS Invasion" He was later discharged from hospital, and he approached Yūya and Yuzu, offering Yuzu his handkerchief and telling Yūya that he shouldn't eat so messily in front of a lady. He joked that he'd heard that Yūya had attacked someone else, but he knew Yūya wasn't responsible, believing him incapable of defeating Professor Marco, even with Yūya's "cowardly" Pendulum Summoning (a fact that he hadn't told his father, given that they hadn't seen each other since Shingo had been discharged). He justified this statement by pointing out that only Yūya had them (not knowing that Reiji also had Pendulum Cards), and commented that LDS was attempting to mass-produce Pendulum Monsters, which he would obtain to get his revenge. He told Yūya that he'd see him at the Junior Youth Championship and then casually walked away, as that was all he'd come to say.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" Maiami Championship At the Maiami Championship, he accompanied the Course representatives and Shun. His first Duel was to be against Yūya the next day. Round 1: Rematch Against Yūya Shingo entered the arena the next day dressed in homage to Mabuta no Haha, proclaiming himself the world's greatest Duelist, and calling himself "Neo New Sawatari". Shingo claimed that Pendulum Summoning would be Yūya's downfall, and pointed out his (unfounded and quickly disproven) grudges against Yūya. They began their Duel, with Shingo unveiling his new "Yosenju" monsters and adding cards to his hand. Yūya Pendulum Summoned next turn and fought back, but Shingo used his "Yosenju" cards to deny him Action Cards and add "Yosenju" Pendulum Monsters from his Deck to his hand and Pendulum Summoned "Mayosenju Daibakaze." He then activated his "Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village" to send the cards bounced to Yūya's hand back to his Deck instead, and cleared his field when the self-returning effects of his "Yosenju" monsters triggered his "Yosen Whirlwind", returning the cards to Yūya's hand and thus to his Deck. Despite his pinch, Yūya simply laughed and Set his remaining cards, and then turned to find more Action Cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!" Shingo brought out his "Yosenju" legion of monsters again the next turn and wiped Yūya's field clean, but this triggered the effect of Yūya's "Nameless" card, which caused Shingo's own monsters to become subject to his deadly combo. Shingo was impressed, but attempted to end the Duel that turn anyway. Yūya was able to use a "Great Escape" Action Card to end the Battle Phase, leaving Shingo's field and hand almost bare. Admitting that he was enjoying the Duel, when Yūya didn't Pendulum Summon the next turn and the crowd chanted for it, Shingo delivered, Pendulum Summoning two "Yosenju" and using them as Releases to Summon "Daibakase". Yūya was able to reduce his damage, and after the crowd began cheering for a Pendulum Summon again, Shingo encouraged Yūya to live up to their expectations, keeping "Daibakase" on the field since he'd Release Summoned it. thanking the audience.]] Yūya was able to replenish his hand and bring out "Odd-Eyes," again, then damage Shingo, who kept "Daibakaze" on the field by destroying "Yosenju Sarenshinchu". Much to Shingo's shock, Yūya Fusion Summoned during the Battle Phase and brought out "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," which also had 3000 ATK, and both Shingo and Yūya leapt for Action Cards. Shingo attempted to inflict damage to Yūya since his monster had been destroyed, but Yūya had gotten "Miracle," which had prevented his monster's destruction, allowing the effect of "Beast-Eyes" to go through and wipe Shingo out. Though he refused Yūya's hand up, Shingo took the loss gracefully, offering to Duel Yūya any time, and both of them waved to the cheering crowd. Afterwards, Reiji had Nakajima retrieve Shingo's Pendulum monsters to have them mass-produced off-screen causing him to abandon his "Yosenju" Deck.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 32: "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show!" Battle Royal: Duel Against the Obelisk Force During the Battle Royal, after the video feed for all of the areas was cut, Shingo took advantage of his father's influence to barge into Reiji's control room and ask what was going on, as he wanted to see how far in the tournament Yūya would get. Reiji allowed him to stay and offered him a chance to take place in a revival match.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Reiji explained the situation regarding Serena, Shun, and the invading Obelisk Force to Shingo and sent him to assist Serena, Shun, and Tsukikage. He arrived in time to use an Action Card to save Tsukikage. He explained why he was here, but was then shocked by the intrusion penalty of 2000 LP, a detail that Reiji had not warned him about. Despite this, he claimed that he'd show them why he was "LDS's strongest".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Showing off his new "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Deck, he managed to destroy one of the Obelisk Force's "Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog"'s without triggering their combo, though this inadvertently allowed the Obelisk Force to bring out "Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog" and halve their Life Points. Gongenzaka then joined the Duel, using his card effects to transfer Shingo's Pendulum Cards to Shun's hand, which allowed Shun to win the Duel with "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". Shingo celebrated jovially, and later saw the climax of Yūya's inconclusive Duel with Sora Shiun'in. After the expiration of the Battle Royal, Shingo commented to Reiji that he'd chased out the Academia soldiers as he'd been asked, suggesting that this made him one of the Lancers now. When Gongenzaka asked him about them, Shingo explained that the Battle Royal had been a selection exam for the Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" When Yūya asked Reiji why they'd been fighting as opposed to the Youth and Pro teams, Shingo explained that the Youth team were wiped out, save one, which was why he'd been sent to help. When Serena revealed herself to be from Academia, Shingo believed her to be a spy, and questioned her until Tsukikage stepped in to fend him off. Reiji then reassured them that Serena was no spy. During Yūya's Duel with Reiji, Shingo filled Dennis in on Reiji's Dueling and he expressed sympathy for Yūya's loss of YuzuYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" and surprise upon Yūya's loss to Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 51: "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Synchro Dimension Arc Departure ".]] After Reiji's victory and being informed that they would cross dimensions, Shingo entered the arena with the Lancers, cheerfully waving to the crowd. Hearing comments about his father's influence, as the crowd believed Shingo to have reentered the tournament despite his first round loss, Shingo snatched Nico Smiley's microphone and silenced the crowd by explaining that Reiji had allowed him to take place in a revival match to become a Lancer, which followed by Himika's announcement of the existence of other dimensions and the dimensional war.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" The next day, he arrived at LDS to prepare to depart with the other Lancers, dubbing them the "Shingo" generation due to having let his use of Pendulum Summoning go to his head, a term that Gongenzaka pointed out the faults in. He and Shun objected upon hearing that Reira will also joining them, expressing his skeptism of Reira's capabilities until Reiji assured that Reira is as strong as all of them. Reiji revealed that they would be going to recruit allies in the Synchro Dimension and revealed that he had upgraded their Duel Disks to generate an Action Field and travel between dimensions. Shingo joined the Lancers in traveling across the dimensional boundary.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Duel Against Security .]] Shingo arrived in the Synchro Dimension with Yūya, Serena, and Reira, and the group were immediately accosted by Security, claiming that they were wanted for trespassing in Tops-exclusive areas. Unaware as to what the Security members were referring to and incensed by the rudeness, Shingo rashly challenged them to a Duel, ignoring Yūya's protests.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 55: "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" Before he could do anything though, he was swiftly taken out with a One-Turn-Kill and apprehended, and when Yūya Dueled another Security he expressed frustration at not being able to help. He later bragged about Action Cards and Pendulum Summoning, inadvertently alerting the Securities to the function of Action Cards. Although Serena defeated her opponent, Yūya was put in a tough spot and more Security officers arrived. Shingo managed to get free and face-off against them, but fortunately they were saved by a Synchro user and his gang.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 56: "Security's Perfect Encirclement!" Pre-Friendship Cup , Serena and Reira are invited by Crow to stay at his place.]] After being given shelter by Crow, Shingo thanked him for saving him and his comrades, a gesture that incidentally interrupted Yūya. He then lied about being an undefeated Duelist (possibly out of grief for his earlier loss) from another dimension, which caused Crow great confusion before Yūya clarified things.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" Shingo later listened with the other Lancers about the Tops, Commons, and Riding Duels. He was surprised to learn that any common arrested by Duel Chasers were immediately sent to prison camps without trials. After Crow returned without information, Shingo decided to leave with Serena since they needed to regroup with Reiji and the others, despite Yūya's protest.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" Shingo took notice of the posters of Jack Atlas around the City, they later learned that he was the strongest Duelist in the City after Serena defeated a boy in a Duel. Shingo noted that Serena seemed to be focusing on Dueling more than finding Yuzu, and Serena replied that she was also looking for strong Duelists. They decided to return to Crow's place and found Crow and Yūya Dueling. Unbeknownst to them, they had led Security to Crow's place and they were quickly arrested.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" The Facility While being sent to prison, he constantly yelled at the officers that he was the son of a mayor in a failed attempt to be set free. He tried to this again to get better food rations from the prisons cook instead of paying with a rare card but failed. He considered to give out rare cards once he found out that the guards can be bribed by rare cards, but Yūya and Gongenzaka strongly objected to easily treat their cards like money. Influenced by this, he strongly objected to do so again when requested by Chojiro, the boss of the Facility. He later witnessed Yūya's duel with Chojiro where he expressed great shock and concern upon witnessing him shut down Yūya's Pendulum Summon with ease.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" Great Entertainment Duel Tournament After Yūya's victory over Chojiro,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 61: "The Man who Threw Away his Draws" he and Yūya ate a delicious lunch with Chojiro when Chojiro used his influence to get better food. At the Great entertainment duel tournament in the prison, Shingo explained the roles of action duels to Chojiro and the inmates before beginning the chant. However, Yūya was sad at the moment and didn't aid Shingo in the chant at first. Shingo took the first turn and retrieved an Action Card acrobatically to compensate for not being able to draw on the first turn. At this point he Pendulum Summons his ace "Big Star" and amasses the crowd while explaining the summon. After Yūya and Chojiro's turn, he drew 2 cards via a continuous cards effect. He watched happily as Yūya regain his fun persona but this turned to shock and fear when Yūya played "Hippo Carnival" to block Shingo from getting an Action Card and sent him flying. Shingo jumped at the action card from where he was sent flying but was too late to grab it and crashed into the kitchen where Crow and the others were in the process of escaping. Prison Break After the prison riot broke out, he saved Crow from being attacked by a large security guard and gave him a thumbs up for respect to which a grateful Crow returned. He was about to be attacked by the same guard, but was saved by Chojiro. When Chojiro's lackies passed out rare cards as a distraction, Shingo took the chance to get a Deck full of rare cards to an embarrassed Yūya's comedic surprise before helping Yūya and Chojiro preform a finishing firework show and escaping through the vents.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" They ended up at the rooftop where they were quickly confronted by the Arrest Corps. Shingo confidently challenged them alone, only to be quickly overpowered and had no choice but to escape by jumping from the roof, something that scared Shingo so Chojiro must grabbed and jumped with him, landing safely on Yūya's "Entermate Trampolynx". Unfortunately, they ended up at a dead end and once again cornered until Gongenzaka and Shun arrived and defeated the Arrest Corps. They regrouped with Crow and his friends and proceeded to their escape plan, but this turned out to be a trap set by the Security led by Roget who had captured one of Crow's friends. are taken away.]] Before they can be taken back to the Facility, the Executive Council ordered Roger to bring them to their place where Shingo and Yūya revealed that they were from Standard Dimension and they came to Synchro Dimension to help them fighting against the Academia. However, Roger accused them as being the invaders themselves, much to Shingo and Yūya's protest. Fortunately, Reiji, along with Tsukikage and Reira arrived to clear up the situation and have them prove their alliance by entering the Friendship Cup.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Shingo and the others were then taken to their room, except for Yūya who was chosen to become Jack's opponent. As he was taken away, Shingo told Yūya to show the people of the Synchro Dimension of their strength.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" Friendship Cup, Round 1 Shingo watched the Duels on the first day of the tournament, furious that he wasn't being picked, but somewhat pacified by the exquisite dinner that he received.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 70: "An Out-Of-Reach Shout" He was angry that he still wasn't Dueling on the second day when Yūya Dueled Duel Chaser 227, but was concerned when Yūya was close to losing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 71: "The Sword of White Silver" The next day was Shingo's turn to duel Yūgo. He entered the stadium and took the first turn by frantically driving his D-Wheel causing Yūgo to remark he wasn't a bad Riding Duelist. After Pendulum Summoning on his first turn, Yūgo brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and destroyed "Big Star". However, Shingo quickly used a cunning combo with Abyss continuous magic and monsters to not only lower Yūgo's life points massively but also "Clear Wing"'s Atk to 0. When Shingo was about to land a game winning attack, Yūya and Yūgo's mind linked perfectly and caused Yūgo to take on Yūya's abilities and grab and Action Card to reduce the damage to 550 to survive. Shingo, and a spectating Yuzu, where further shocked when Yūgo said Yūya's catchphrase and proceeded to Synchro Summon again to increase all the levels of each monster so Clear wing could destroy them and gain their ATK. After getting this boost Yūgo attacked Shingo and won. Shingo was frustrated at first but grew happy when he saw how excited their duel made the audience and went to thank Yūgo for the duel and to respond to the crowd. He then noticed how Yūgo looked like Yūya to the latters agreement. Before they could talk further, Shingo was then grabbed by Security and taken to the Underground by force much to Yūya's sadness and Yūgo's suprise.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 72: "Slaying the Dragon Yūgo vs Sawatari" Underground Labor Facility .]] Shingo was taken to the Underground Labor Facility despite his constant objections, where the staff that escorted him explained the rules of the place. Upon arriving, he found Gongenzaka and Chojiro were arguing with Gallager and other prisoners regarding their treatments at the facility. After learning that one had to win consecutive Duels in order to leave, Shingo immediately accepted the rule and challenged the group to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" Shingo was doing cleanup work with Gongenzaka until Crow came down and found out Academia invaded City. Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Shun then got their Duel Disks from Tsukikage, who also informed that Reira was Dueling alone to protect Serena. going to Duel five guards.]] Shingo and Shun decided to go help while Gongenzaka stayed to protect Yuzu from Security. Their escape route was blocked off by an electric gate, forcing Shingo and Shun to Duel against five guards, who were all defeated by Shun's "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon". Gallager then came on a mining cart to capture them but crashed into the gate. The Arrest Corps arrived and surrounded them but were stop when Shinji activated the conveyer belt. Gallager returned to Duel them but was stopped by Duel Chaser 227 and his fellow former officers, allowing Shun, Shingo, and Tsukikage to escape.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Jack vs. Sergey to protect Reira with Tokumatsu.]] When Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Tokumatsu reunited with Yūya, Tsukikage, Sora, and Reira, Shingo accused Sora but Yūya defended him. They found out Yuzu and Serena were captured by Sergey and Barrett, respectively. They also learned that Roger was a defector of Academia who planned to use Yuzu as a bargaining chip to protect the City and his plans to turn the Synchro Dimension into his own kingdom. Shingo still suspected him as a enemy when he was going to rescue Yuzu, but Gongenzaka also defended Sora. When Yūya and Gongenzaka were about to leave as well, Shingo was angry about staying behind but Tokumatsu told him that protecting Reira can only be done by somebody close to being a vice-leader after Reiji. Shingo quickly changed his mind and told Reira to call him big brother as well if like, only to scare him to Tokumatsu.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Friendship Cup: Final Match 's mic.]] While the Commons were rioting, Reira began to have flashbacks to his time in the war lands he grew up in and attempted to stop the riots. Shingo and Tokumatsu were about to stop him when Shun appeared and calmed him down. They proceeded to the Executive Council building where Reiji was being held, finally managed to reach there thanks to both Shun and Shingo making the way. Shingo frantically tried to stop Tokumatsu from foolishly being a distraction for the many Security guards, though Reiji wiped them all out before it happen. When Security rose up for another duel, Shingo and the others joined the battle. After Shingo and his comrades defeated the Security, Shun flew him and the others to the Duel Palace with his Raid Raptors. Once they arrived, Shingo took Melissa's mic and gave Yūya the mic, knowing Yūya has something that he wanted to say and watched as he challenged Jack Atlas to a rematch for the finals.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" defend Security from the Commons with their monsters.]] Shingo later defeated a large group of Duel Chasers along with the other Lancers and Tokumatsu before they could interfere with Yūya's challenge.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words" While Yūya was busy dueling Jack, Shingo and the other Lancers heard of another rebellion attempt by the Commons and decided to put a stop to it, Shingo assuring the children that even if they are strong, they won't go as far as using brute force to suppress them. While he, Shun, and Gongenzaka put a stop to Commons' attack against Security, Reiji went with Reira towards Public Security Maintenance Bureau building to confront Roget. He and Gongenzeka were later seen with their monsters trying to stop the battles between Security and the Commons, defending the Security who was just freed from their brainwash from the incoming Commons.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" 's victory together with Gongenzaka and the people of City.]] The hostilities stopped when Jack earned their attention by increasing "Red Daemon"'s ATK to 10,000, which Yūya later reduced with the combination of "Nirvana High Paladin"'s Pendulum Effect and all of his monsters' battle phase. Yūya's Dueling amazed Shingo, Gongenzaka, and the people of City who began to cheer him. Shinto decided to give a name of the attack for Yūya, but Gongnenzaka beat it to him, much to his dismay. Together with Gongenzaka and people of the City, they gave their support to Yūya and were overjoyed when he won. Unfortunately, their celebration didn't last long as Sora warned the Lancers through broadcast that Roget has taken Yuzu with him, intending to make her as bargaining chip for the Academia. Shingo and Gongenzaka immediately headed to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Reiji vs Roget He and Gongenzaka arrived at the ruins of Roget's office and they wondered whether Sora had been buried in the rubble, but Shun arrived and reassured them that Sora would not let that stop them. They found Yūya, Crow and Jack Atlas with Reira and Tsukikage outside a room where Reiji was Dueling Roget. Sora managed to let the Lancers in, where they learned that Roget was using holographic clones to repeatedly Duel Reiji. When Reiji managed to thwart Roget's loop of Duels, Roget revealed that the Professor, the leader of Academia, was none other than Reo Akaba, Reiji's father and the founder of LDS and the Leo Corporation. Reiji managed to throw off the accusations against him by pointing out and Roget retreated. Shingo witnessed Yūya and Yuzu's reunion and Roget's attempts to kill them all by dropping the City into the void between dimensions. After Roget and Yuzu were both sucked away, Shingo came to Gongenzaka and Shun's aid when Yūya was beginning to get sucked in too, but their efforts were in vain and all four Lancers were sucked into the portal. They came to in a ruined city, and Shingo questioned whether the City had been destroyed. Shun informed them that they were in fact in his home: Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 99: "The Eternal Duel" Xyz Dimension Arc Arrival Shun left Shingo, Gongenzaka and Yūya to go and seek out the base of the Resistance, but he did not return, so the three Lancers wandered the ruins of Heartland. Shingo was starving and hallucinated an oasis, but when admonished for it by Gongenzaka, legitimately spotted a woman gathering water and food. The woman fled upon seeing their Duel Disks, so the Lancers attempted to return her supplies, though Shingo had to be persuaded not to have some. They witnessed a man being sealed into a card by three Academia students and found the woman's house, eventually managing to convince them to take their food back. Shingo was extremely tempted by the food and he argued with Gongenzaka over eating it, until Gongenzaka's growling stomach and the generosity of the woman's sons allowed them to have some. The woman also explained that the Resistance had been wiped out for some time. students into cards.]] The three Academia students returned, but they were stayed from sealing the group when they noticed that the Lancers were Duelists. Yūya, Gongenzaka and Shingo defeated them all using Yūya's "Smile World" and a Pendulum Summon, also succeeding in entertaining the family. Shingo tried to use the Academia Duelists' Duel Disk to seal them into cards, but Yūya stopped him. Shingo protested that they couldn't just let the students flee and was seemingly proven right when the students did flee, only to be sealed into cards by Kaito Tenjō who also challenged them to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Metropolis of Despair - Heartland" Duel Against Kaito ".]] Offended by Kaito's distrust and challenge, Shingo accepted to Duel him, while boasting of the Action Field that he claimed as his own and told Yūya and Gongenzaka to just follow his lead, much to their protest. Deducing that the dragon he saw earlier was a rank four and Kaito's ace monster, Shingo activated his trap card to prevent Kaito from summoning rank four Xyz monster. Gongenzaka decided to join the Duel, trying to pacify both Shingo and Kaito, but they insisted to continue the Duel. Shingo then proceeded to power up his monsters with the combination of his magic cards and Pendulum Effects while also powering up Gongenzaka's monster after the latter helped him. Unfortunately, Kaito countered with his own continuous trap and magic cards and his monster effects, though still took lots of damage. Much to Shingo's shock, the Xyz monster that he thought was a rank four monster was actually rank eight. Since his trap card only prevent Kaito from summoning rank four monster, Kaito was able to summon his ace monster "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", effortlessly defeating both Shingo and Gongenzeka despite their strong efforts.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Kaito vs. Yūya Right after being defeated, Shingo and Gongenzaka watched Yūya Dueled Kaito, who was able to counter some of Yūya's tactics from learning through his first Duel. When Kaito learned that Action Cards can be use for defense, Shingo tried to explain how it can used for different ways before being silenced. When Yūya Xyz Summoned "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", Shingo wonder if Yūya could win after Kaito was able to destroy it. When Yūya Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Shun, Allen, and Sayaka interrupted the Duel and cleared up the misunderstanding as Shun revealed that Yūya, Shingo and Gongenzaka were his comrades. While Kaito was still in doubt, Shun assured Kaito that Yūya wanted to stop Academia as much as they did, asking him to trust Yūya like he did. Upon hearing Yūya's last name and Sayaka's plea to return, Kaito refused before taking his leave of them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" The Resistance Hideout Shingo went to the Resistance's new hideout where he was scolded by Gongenzaka for being rude to Allen. He was present when Allen began mistaking Yūya for Yūto, and asked who was Yūto, not knowing his name even though already meeting him. He learned from Gongenzaka that he was someone Yuzu ran into a few times before and looks just like Yūya. He heard Shun explaining what happened at Standard to Allen and Sayaka, as well as his initial mistrust of Yūya before he eventually understood Yūto's decision to give Yūya "Dark Rebellion". Shingo made a grave face once he found out how Academia launched a second massive attack that wiped out most of the civilians and the Resistance members. He, along with Yūya and Gongenzaka, were surprised and shocked to hear of Yūshō's visit to the dimension as well as the fact that Yūshō was well-known in Heartland.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Shun Vs. Kaito After Shun attempted to stop Kaito's rage driven crusade, Kaito began a duel with Shun. Even though Allen, Gongenzaka, and even Shingo himself tried to stop them, Shingo decided it was best just to watch and leave things to Shun. Shingo openly supported Shun's attempts to beat Kaito with Action Cards after explaining their power to Allen. He expressed shock and confusion as Yūya revealed Yūto resided in his body, questioning the nature of it. He once again expressed shock when Kaito defeated Shun, tried to seal him into a card, and left after hearing Sayaka's guilt-ridden story about Ruri's capture.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" Abilities During his Duels, Shingo has displayed his incredible cunning through various strategies that have allowed him to outplay powerful Duelists such as Yūya and Yūgo. He is also very acrobatic as shown in his Action Duels. While a novice with the D-Wheel, he quickly adapted after utilizing it for short while. Deck Shingo's Deck change over the course of the anime. He has used four different Decks, with it finally being confirmed that his "Abyss Actor" Deck will be his last. Darts Shooter Shingo initially plays a "Dart" Deck. All the cards in this Deck (besides the "Magicians" he stole from Yūya) are Parallel Rare. WATER Monarch Shingo later plays a WATER Monarch Deck, which focuses on destroying Magic/Trap Cards and Summoning "Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch". Like his "Darts" Deck, the cards in this Deck are Parallel Rare. Yosenju Shingo uses a "Yosenju" Deck during the Maiami Championship. Shingo focuses a lot of his strategies on swarming the field with his "Yosenju" monsters to accumulate counters on his "Yokai Shrine of Trials" which he uses to gather the necessary cards for his strategies. He also uses a lockdown comprised of "Mayosenju Daibakaze", "Yosen Whirlwind" and "Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village", returning his opponent's cards to their Deck, putting them in a pinch. This Deck, unlike his previous two, is not comprised of Parallel Rare cards. After his Duel with Yūya, Reiji had his Pendulum cards retrieved for mass production, which is why he ceases to use this deck. Abyss Actor Shingo uses an "Abyss Actor" Deck during the invasion of the Fusion Dimension Warriors. It is supported by "Abyss Script" archetype of Magic Cards. Like his previous "Yosenju" Deck, it is not composed of Parallel Rare cards. According to Katsumi Ono, this is the last time that Shingo's Deck will change and he will continue to use this Deck. This decks main strategy is to mass Pendulum Summon and replenish the hand through effects and spells while building a strong formation. "Misc" Shingo had a number of cards he offered to Yūya Sakaki as "compensation" for taking his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". He described them as "trash cards" that fit Yūya perfectly. Yūya chose to add "Block Spider" to his Deck as a result. During his escape from the Facility, Shingo managed to grab a Deck full of rare cards that were used as a distraction to escape. His only known card is "Wicked Barrier - Dark Force -". Duels Trivia * Shingo has Dueled the largest number of Yūya's dimensional counterparts; in addition to Yūya himself, he has also Dueled Yūto and Yūgo, and he was defeated by the three of them. * All of Shingo's major wins so far were in Duels where he teamed up with other people. * Shingo has changed Decks more frequently than all other characters in the series. * His appearance heavily resembles Mamoru from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. References }} NaCategory:CharacterCategory:MaleCategory:LancersCategory:Standard Dimensionvigation